Sonny With A Chance Of Been Beaten And Broken
by sally.grace
Summary: This fanfic thing is my first, and it will be ages until i put more chapters on for reason time being. ?
1. The Black Parade

Sorry I don't Think i've done the chapter right, its ment to be called: The Black Parade

* * *

This is my first ever fanfic and I'm sorry if it's rated really bad :/

**DISCLAMER**: I don't own any of this apart from the plot Sadly :'(

All of this will be with songs, as I am listening to my I pod while writing, so each chapter will have different songs, but one consistent song throughout each chapter.

And just so you know the ages of them are:

Chad = 18

Sonny = 17

Tawni = 17

Grady = 18

Nico = 18

Zora = 13. Sally XD

* * *

He said son when you grow up,

Will you be,

The saviour of the broken,

The beaten and the damned.

Black Parade – My Chemical Romance

* * *

Chad's Pov

Here I am, at work, at 7:30 am. 12 years after my dad died. On exactly this day my dad died, I remember the last words he said; _son when you grow up, will you be, the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned. _Then died, strait after he said that. He died of cancer, they never told me what type they just told me it was cancer. He was the last I had after all my mother left. But now I must live my life.

I lost all my friends after my dad's death and got looked after by my Auntie and Uncle. I turned into a very emotional person and got called; emo boy, freak and got told nobody wants me by the people in my school and ended up hating life. But when I got into the show biz and met new friends I relived my life, never forgetting what my fathers last dieing words where.

Now I'm heading to Sonny's dressing room for our usual argument over nothing. But as I got closer to the dressing room I head faint crying. It was coming from Sonny's door.

I walked in and Sonny's arms were covered in bruises and cuts. My father's words came strait into my head; _son when you grow up, will you be, the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned. _I ran over to Sonny, she didn't hear my at all, not realising I was there.

Sonny's Pov

I can't believe it, what just happened? I was walking along the corridor to the dressing room when all of a sudden a random person came and hit me, they started to cut me and kick me, I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth so I kicked him in the balls and crawled off as fast as I could to my dressing room.

"Sonny? What Happened?" I heard someone say.

I looked up. There he was. The hottest person in Hollywood, his perfect blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, he is perfect. He is Chad.

"erm …" I replied.

* * *

Sorry, I had to leave it there. I'm sorry if it's bad or boring and there's no Channy yet, but there will be :D

Sally XD

Review Please :D Just for me :D


	2. Disenchanted

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the songs or anything, I only own the plot sadly D; because I would love to own SWAC and MCR.

There is now a consistent plot, but a very small one, which is only a sentence for each chapter, so just tell me if its all moving too slow, and I promise some Channy in a few chapters xD Sally xD

* * *

It was the roar of the crowd,

That gave me heartache to sing,

It was a lie when they smiled,

And said 'you won't feel a thing',

And as we ran from the cops,

We laughed so hard it would sting.

**Disenchanted – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Erm..."

"Sonny tell me," Chad said getting frustrated.

"Why do you care? It's not like you to care about anyone but yourself, nobody cares about me," I said sitting up "Oww" I whimpered in pain.

"Sonny, I care because I lo- just do Ok? Now tell me" Chad said getting closer to me and sitting on the floor in front of me, "See this proves I care, because CDC does **NOT** sit on the floor"

I laughed weakly at his last comment.

"Sonny, just tell me" he said.

"Ok if you really want to know" I said and started to tell him what happened **(LAST CHAPTER)**

**Chad's POV**

I sat on the floor shocked. I just didn't know what to say, I didn't think anyone would dare to do that, especially to someone so beautiful, someone so perfect. One sec, what am I thinking? I don't find Sonny beautiful. _Yes you do._ No, I' don't. _I'm your conscience, had you ever heard the saying, TRUST YOUR CONSCIENCE? _Yes. _Well trust me, you love Sonny and are angry that someone would do this to YOUR Sonny, because you LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE her. _Whatever.

"Chad?" I heard Sonny say, bringing me back to reality.

"Chad, you haven't said anything," Sonny said.

"Who was it?" I said angrily standing up. "Tell me who it was and I'll teach them a lesson."

"I never saw there face, they never let me," Sonny said looking down.

"Sonny," I said taking her hands carefully, "I'm going to help you get through this, no matter what. We're going to find out who did this, and if we don't, I'll help get back to health," She looked shocked.

"Chad, this is one of the best things you have ever done, Thank you," She said.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, tell me if you like it, and if I could improve it.

And Review, Just for me :D Sally xD


	3. Fiction Not Real Chapter, Sorry

I was so close to stopping this. That's how bad I feel, because to be honest, even though you won't care, I'm depressed and I hear voices. So send me to the hospital for mad people.

**D****isclaimer**** – **I don't own SWAC, MCR or Avenged Sevenfold.

I hope it's worth it out on the highway, I hope you'll find your own way when I'm not with you

So tell everybody, the ones who walked beside me, yeah

I hope you find your own way when I'm not with you tonight

I hope it's worth it, what's left behind me, yeah

I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you

So tell everybody the ones who walked beside me, yeah

I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you tonight

**Fiction – Avenged Sevenfold**

I've just realized, I actually full on can't be bothered with this, unless I get bored one day, I doubt it'll be finished due to my depression and schizophrenia I think you call it. Unless someone can help me with it, I doubt it'll get finished so goodbye for now. I leave you with the rest of Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold, and for the ones out there who don't know, when the album Nightmare came out Jimmy Sullivan [The Rev] had died, and Fiction has him singing in it. The lower bit is him. The song sounds almost as if he knew he was going to die, although his death was not suicide. So anyway here's the song, you can find it on YouTube if you want. The b it in bold is Jimmy's solo thing.

**F****iction – Avenged Sevenfold**

Now I think I understand how this world can over come a man

Like a friend we saw it through,

In the end I gave my life for you

Gave you all I had to give,

Found a place for me to rest my head

While I may be hard to find,

Heard there's peace just on the other side

Not that I could or that I would let it burn, under my skin let it burn

Left this life to set me free, took a piece of you inside of me

All this hurt can finally fade; promise me you'll never feel afraid

Not that I could, or that I would, let it burn, under my skin, let it burn

**[I hope it's worth it out on the highway, I hope you'll find your own way when I'm not with you]**

So tell everybody, the ones who walked beside me, yeah

I hope you find your own way when I'm not with you tonight

I hope it's worth it, what's left behind me, yeah

I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you

So tell everybody the ones who walked beside me, yeah

I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you tonight


End file.
